


Nice to meet you

by languageismymistress



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, ghosts and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: an accompanying fic to this beautiful one by the amazing Nadia  - https://likeaspeedingarrow.tumblr.com/post/175936230056/closure





	Nice to meet you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LikeASpeedingArrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASpeedingArrow/gifts).



  Death struck Barry like lightning. It hit hard and fast and left with nothing but a tingle. Marks covered his body from his age. People would mourn and talk of memories at his grave. 

 

  Barry didn't seem nervous in his final moments. He was calm and even let a small smile grace his lips. The beeping, much like his heart, did stop. The doctor called it. Iris wept in her fathers arms. Barry watched from a distance, his mother's hand guiding him to a new realm. One where the dead live on through communities and groupings. It was a strange intriguing world. Barry smiled and nodded to all those that his mother pointed out. People shaking his hand and welcoming him like a son they all knew. Mothers hugged him and father clapped him on the back. His mother's face still beautiful like the day she left them. Him.

 

  His mother guided him to a small part of the communal garden where people sat and talked. Children played among the bushes with others attending to the flowers. 

 

  "It is our home away from the one we lost."

 

  Barry added nothing to the conversation. His mother's presence more then enough to fill the silent gap.

 

  If he could feel, the sun would warm his cold dead skin. Grass would tickle his fingers. Flower would smell of home and Iris and a world a life time ago.

 

  His mother smiled at something over his shoulder. 

 

  Barry turned his head and swore his heart jumped a silent beat. 

 

  "This is a lot sooner then i was hoping but its still good to finally meet you."

 

  Barry stood in a haste. His feet tripping over the other. He fell straight into Oliver's arms. 

 

  "First touch and you are already falling for me."

 

  "I've been falling since that day."

 

  Barry blushed as his mind caught up with what his mouth said.

 

  "Same."

 

  Oliver whispered low into his ear, kissing the side of his neck.

 

  Barry shivered out of habit.

 

  "Shall we walk? I believe you and i have a lot to catch up on, Barry Allen."

 

  Oliver held his hand out.

 

  "Yes we do, Oliver Queen."

 

  Barry pulled Oliver to him, stopping himself when their faces were millimeters apart. 

 

  "What's stopping you?"

 

  "Just want to make sure you are oka-"

 

  Oliver kissed the last of the words from Barry. The latter melted into Oliver's arms. His hands balanced on Olivers shoulders. Oliver had a small bit of skin near the top of his pants. 

 

  "It is always fine to kiss me."

 

  Oliver parted. Barry nodded, kissing his lips three times more. 


End file.
